It's Not What You Say
by WingJade
Summary: It's a hot afternoon, and teenages hormones have risen their ugly heads to sneak up on some unsuspecting victims...
1. Of Fruit and Ice Cream

**My first YugixRyou. I always thought the pairing was cute, if not entirely plausible. And YamixBakura makes an appearance too. Mild citrus. I put the R rating because I don't want to get yelled at for putting too low a rating. **

It's Not What You Say

Chapter 1: Of Fruit and Ice Cream

Ryou chewed on the end of his pencil. He and Yugi were working on some homework that Friday. It was very hot, especially for late April, and the only source of relief was Yugi's rather temperamental air conditioner. Ryou had already stripped down to his pants, throwing his usual humility out of the window, but Yugi stubbornly refused to take anything off except his school jacket. Which, Ryou supposed, was for the best, because if Yugi showed any more skin then what was already revealed by the combination of his sleeveless shirt and Ryou's imagination, his half-erection wouldn't be easy to hide. 

//God, my head is going to explode if I keep any more of this heat in. I suppose modesty will have to take a back seat to comfort. Bakura-kun looks so hot without his shirt. Is he still staring at me? I guess he's not great with being subtle unless Yami-Bakura-san is involved. Does being half-dressed around me bother him? Oh well… // Yugi opened his shirt, and left his pants half-buttoned, revealing a swirl of blond hair. Ryou inwardly groaned. //This isn't fair…// 

"Wanna take a break? Maybe I could mix up some lemonade?" Ryou only nodded and Yugi ran downstairs. He returned with some fruit, a pitcher full with lemonade, and two tall glasses. "You didn't have to do all this." 

Yugi laughed and popped a cherry into his mouth. "I wanted to." He sucked the fruit away from the pit of the cherry and dropped the pit into the wastepaper basket, then started on a large, firm, bright red strawberry. Ryou poured himself a drink, sighing inwardly. //I really, really want to be that strawberry. // Yugi was now sipping his lemonade, making Ryou watch it slide down his throat.  // Does he know how that looks-Come on, Ryou, you're supposed to be the virginal one. You are *not* supposed to be daydreaming about Yugi-kun. Not about him eating that fruit off of your stomach. Or sucking you off, or letting you make love to him on your bed, or vice versa, or of that stupid day when you looked at his penis in gym, or even letting you stick your hand down his pants-// 

"Bakura-kun? …umm…you're…" The platinum blonde looked down and cursed silently. His erection was evidently much more obvious than it had been and Yugi could certainly see it. Ryou felt the heat rising to his cheeks. "I'll just go and um-." //And um what? Go jack off in your bathroom? // 

Yugi grabbed his wrist, cheeks now as pink as Ryou's. "Is that…because of me?" 

Ryou looked up at the ceiling, blushed darker, and blurted out, "Can I ask you something?" Yugi blinked, confused, and then shrugged. "You know how we have gym together?" Yugi nodded, not too sure where Ryou was going with this. "Well, one day-This sounds so dumb…" Yugi was concerned now. He'd never seen Ryou like this; he certainly hadn't meant to fluster him this much. He squeezed his friend's hand tightly to reassure him. "Well, once you leaned over for some reason-you were changing, and well, I could see your, well, you know, I mean, it's not like I haven't seen something like it before, I mean, I just really looked that once and ever since, well, I've always liked you, even though I tried not to. And now, like this…Listen to me, I sound so pathetic. I'm sorry. I never should have-I bet that you don't want to talk to me anymore-" 

Yugi placed his free hand over Ryou's mouth. "Never thought I'd have to say this, but: Bakura-kun, shut up. That's pretty normal." He laughed softly. "I mean, forget looking…it's supposed to be normal for guys our age to masturbate together." 

Ryou flushed pink. "I've never done…that…."  

Yugi smiled, a little embarrassed. "Jounouchi-kun wanted to, once, but I didn't want to do something like that, with him." Ryou nodded. "I-I wouldn't mind touching you, though, Bakura-kun." 

"Oh." After the incident, neither boy could quite remember who had moved forward first. But Ryou reached Yugi's shirt first, and Yugi went slack to allow the other boy to remove it. The bearer of the Sennen Ring discovered his friend had been hiding a little muscle from them all, and traced his discovery with a slender finger. While he tentatively explored, Yugi began discovering sensitive places on the other boy's neck. A few more minutes of soft touches followed, but soon both boys wanted more. They wrested with each other's lower layers of clothing, leaving them in a heap on the floor, now sweating from the heat that both the weather and they had produced. Ryou pressed close to Yugi, in wonder of so much skin, and felt like the two of them were stuck together by the sheer proximity and intimacy of their bodies. Ryou was so unfocused that he jumped when Yugi's fingers went to encircle him. The smaller boy stopped and looked at him. "It's okay." Yugi smiled, and reached down again, squeezing, rubbing, and experimenting with different levels of pressure and movement. Ryou couldn't help but thrust and rub against the friction. Yugi guided his friend's hand between the two of them, and Ryou wrapped his fingers around Yugi, who moaned softly, leaving his sweet little mouth open. //You're so beautiful like this. // Ryou sighed and thrust his hand upward, causing Yugi's head to fall back. He started to set a rhythm, matching Yugi's strokes. Yugi grabbed Ryou's shoulder with his idle hand, panting. "Faster-!" The two rubbed against each other with their new rhythm, Yugi moaning and Ryou gasping as the two stroked each other with a passion. "Bakura-kun-ah please -ah!" Yugi tightened his grip. "Oh-Bakura-kun-oh!" 

Ryou gasped back, "I'm not-ahah…I want-!" Rocking back and forth, he moaned something too soft for Yugi to hear. No more than a few minutes later, he felt a wave pass through his stomach and then warmth splash into his hand as Yugi cried out something that could have been his name. That wave, combined with Yugi's orgasm, sent him flying to ecstasy. Then he crashed down, chest to chest with his friend on Yugi's bedroom floor. He could feel Yugi's heartbeat next to his. It fluttered madly as Yugi caressed his cheeks and ears and hair, whispering something impossible to hear. Slowly they pulled apart. Ryou had no idea what to do now, as with most boys, he hadn't exactly planned for the aftermath. But Yugi reached for a box of tissues on his bedside table, and gently cleaned each of their hands before offering a few tissues to clean the rest of the mess off. "Thank you. Yugi-kun…that was…I…"

"Wow?"

Ryou smiled. "Yes, I believe that describes it rather nicely." Yugi grinned back, and on an impulse, kissed Ryou on the jaw. Ryou could just feel his face turning a shade of pink to match Yugi's now flushed cheeks. The sweetness of the moment was broken when a voice came up the stairs. "Yugi! I'm home!" 

"Grandpa! He's not supposed to be home yet!" 

Ryou blinked, mind still slightly foggy. "So?" 

"What if he comes in here and finds us?" And sure enough, Sugoroku's footsteps could be heard on the stairs. 

"It's hot, Yugi-kun, we'll just say that we're more comfortable like this." 

"But we're all sweaty-and the air is on now." 

"Say we were wrestling or something." 

"In this heat? Naked?" 

At that moment, Yugi's grandfather walked into the room. "Yugi…ah, Bakura-kun." He took in the sight of their sweaty, naked bodies and the clothes-strewn room. He raised an eyebrow. "What were you two doing up here?" 

"Uh…wrestling!" Yugi and Ryou answered as one. 

Sugoruku raised another eyebrow. "In this heat? Naked?" 

"Oh, yes, Motou-san, we were doing a report on ancient Greek wrestling and Yugi-kun and I wanted to see if we could do some of the moves!" Yugi made a strange face. 

"Ah…you boys want something from the kitchen?" 

"No, we're fine! Thanks! See, we have fruit!" 

"Does Bakura-kun want to stay for dinner?" Yugi took a quick glance at Ryou, who nodded. "Sure." 

"All right, see you later." Sugoroku left, and the two boys relaxed. 

Yugi whispered, "A report on Ancient Greek wrestling?"  

"It was all I could think of!" 

Yugi smiled, looking embarrassed. "I suppose the truth would be a little hard to explain." 

"Yes…I suppose it would." Ryou reached for his clothes and started to pull them back on in silence. 

Sugoroku, downstairs in the kitchen, chuckled to himself. "Ancient Greek wrestling. That's new." Who did the two think they were fooling? The aged man thought it was rather cute that Yugi had a boyfriend, especially a sweet one like Bakura-kun. Ever since Yugi had confessed to liking boys, he'd lived in fear that he'd come home one day with some huge biker man or Jounouchi-kun, or horror upon horror, Kaiba, on his arm. Bakura-kun, at least, was a good boy, and it didn't look like they had gone past touching each other, thank goodness. He hadn't really thought of Yugi having sex, and so hadn't really talked to him about it.

Bakura chucked. //So, Ryou finally enacted a fantasy. Took him long enough.// *Oy!* 

**'Kura! **

*So, you and Yugi finally decided to act your ages, hmm?* 

Bakura could feel Ryou's blush. **You saw? ** 

*Mmm-hmm. So, does the Pharaoh know?* 

**No. Yugi blocked him out, and no one except Yugi-kun's grandpa knows he's gay. ** 

*And you and me.* 

**Please, Bakura, don't tell anyone! Yugi-kun said I could tell *you* but not other people! ** 

*Nah. I won't tell those idiots. But the Pharaoh is a different story. How could he not notice?* 

**But don't you think Yugi should tell him?**

*That's no fun! Then I won't get to see his head hitting the floor in shock.* With that, Bakura dropped the link and went in search of the Pharaoh. He found him, with a little help from the Ring, at an ice cream parlor not far from Yugi's house. "Hello, Pharaoh." 

"Leave. I wish to enjoy my ice cream, tomb robber." 

"But I wanted to ask you something." Bakura made himself comfortable at Yami's table. Checking his fingernails, he asked, "Did you know that your little aibou is gay?" 

Yami blinked, confused. "Did I know that Yugi is what?" 

Bakura snorted. "Is your knowledge of modern language that bad? Gay means homosexual. Meaning liking to have sexual relations with someone of the same sex. Yugi is gay. Get it?" 

Yami stared at Bakura, ice cream completely forgotten, and lost his cherry along with a spoonful of vanilla. Bakura had taken the opportunity to steal it. "You're making that up. He likes Anzu." 

"Did. Until he figured he liked Ryou's figure better than hers." 

Yami's eyes were now, roughly, the size of his aibou's. "What? There is no way that he is…that he is…" 

"Oh, Ra, what's wrong with you? Yugi is still the same shrimp he always was, no matter who he wants to fuck." Bakura had expected surprise and big fish eyes from the former ruler of Egypt, not disgust. "It's the twenty-first century, get a grip! Men kiss other men in public now. It's no longer something that desperate men do in clubs. Normal people can do it now." 

"But the idea of Yugi having sex with Bakura-kun is just…strange." Bakura rolled his eyes. "Oh, and Yugi having sex with Anzu or the blonde tramp would be so much better?" 

"No…" 

"What, you want him?" 

Yami's ears turned pink. "No!" 

"You sure? He's got a pretty nice ass, come to think of it." 

"Don't you even think that!" 

Bakura chuckled. "He's not really my type." The thief laced his fingers together and propped his head up on them. Meeting Yami's eye, he said, "You, on the other hand," he rubbed his foot on the inside of Yami's lower leg, "are." 

"Stop that!" 

A wolf grin spread over Bakura's face and he ever so casually moved his foot out of its sandal and into Yami's crotch. Yami made no sound, but Bakura saw his lips part a little, and felt the former Pharaoh push his hips up slightly before shoving away from the table and out of reach of Bakura's foot. Yami glared at him, but said nothing. He stormed out, leaving Bakura alone with the remains of the sundae. The 'former' thief gave Yami's retreating back a twisted smile. "You're so cute when you're angry." 

Dinner was a rather quiet affair in the Motou household that evening. Yami had come to join them, but he hardly spoke, and Ryou and Yugi certainly didn't say anything. Sugoroku sighed to himself. It seemed that Yugi and his friend's experience together was causing some tension, and Yami's bad mood wasn't helping. "So, Yami, what did you do today?" 

"I went to get ice cream." 

"That's…very nice. I think I might get some starter sets for that new game that Otogi-kun is making." Yami nodded politely, and the silence settled over the table again until Ryou gently pushed away his plate. "Thank you very much for dinner, Motou-san, Yugi-kun, Yami-san. I'd best be getting home. Thanks for having me." 

"Yugi, walk your guest to the door." Sugoroku watched his grandson and his friend leave the table, about a foot apart, and sighed. 

"Well, I'll-I'll see you in school tomorrow, right?" 

"Ye-yeah." Ryou looked down, uncertainty written on his face. "Um, Yugi-kun, about-about this afternoon-" 

"It didn't happen, okay?" 

Ryou nodded quickly. "Fine. I'll see you in school." He stepped down to the sidewalk, walked to the corner, and turned towards his house. He didn't let any emotion cross his face-but he felt like he could start crying. 

**Let me know what you thought. I'd like to continue this; it was actually fun to write. **


	2. Unexpected Kindness

****

Chapter 2! Finally! Never though I'd finish this! Anyway, pairings are the same, Jounouchi, Honda, and Anzu make appearances. 

It's Not What You Say 

Chapter 2: Unexpected Kindness

Bakura was watching television when Ryou came into the living room. "I'm home," he said, sounding rather morose. Bakura already knew that Ryou was unhappy, having sensed the emotion a while ago, but he didn't know exactly what Ryou was unhappy about. "What's the matter? You look more like a sad calf than usual." 

"I don't want to talk about it." Ryou unceremoniously flopped into an armchair, rested one elbow on the arm, and propped his chin on his hand. Bakura, however, was not one to be brushed off, and could easily put two and two together. "Something happened with the midget, didn't it?" 

"…I said I didn't want to talk about it." 

"How did I know?" Bakura muted the television. "So, what, did he try going too far?" 

Ryou focused his gaze on the now silent program. "I don't want to talk about it." 

"Are you stuck on repeat or something?" 

"I don't want to talk about it!" 

Bakura rolled his eyes and began watching the program again. "Fine. Forget I said anything. Go ahead, pout." 

"Yugi?" 

"What, Grandpa?" 

Sugoroku settled on his grandson's bed. "There's something I'd like to talk to you about." 

"What?" 

"Bakura-kun." 

Yugi tensed. "What about him?" 

"He's your boyfriend, isn't he?" 

Yugi shook his head violently. "No!" 

Surprised at the strong negative reaction, Sugoroku gently touched his shoulder. "So, did you change your mind about liking boys?" 

"No!" 

"So, you two were just experimenting this afternoon?" 

"I don't know!" Yugi's cheeks turned pink and twisted his fingers in his lap. "I really…don't know…" 

Sugoroku knew a subtle dismissal when he heard one. "If you want to talk-."

"You're here," Yugi said, finishing the sentence. The man left the room, only to be replaced by Yami a few minutes later. "Aibou." Yugi didn't look up, but he flicked his gaze in Yami's direction. "…I ran into the tomb robber today." Yugi didn't see what that had to do with anything, but he motioned for his other half to continue. "He…insinuated that you and Bakura-kun were having…inappropriate relations…." 

"If you mean he said that we were having sex, then say so." 

There was a rather uncomfortable pause, then Yami asked, eyes focused at some point to the left of Yugi's head, "Were you?" 

"If you count jacking each other off as sex, then yes." There was another uncomfortable pause, longer than the first. "So you-." 

"Like boys? Yes." Yugi's gaze was now fixed firmly on his bedpost. 

"But Mai-Anzu-." 

"I did like her that way-I do love her-just not that way." Yugi hugged his pillow, crushing it to his chest. "She's more like my sister than my girlfriend, I tell her things." 

"Does she know that you…prefer the company of males?" 

"No, she doesn't know I'm gay." 

"Is that because you think she'd no longer accept you if she knew that you're-that you have that particular sexual orientation?" 

"Yes, and, Yami, that's why I didn't tell you either, because I thought you'd react like this." 

"But I still accept you, even if you're-enjoy male company." 

Yugi hugged his pillow tighter. "No, you don't." Yami opened his mouth to protest, but Yugi barreled on. "You can't even say it, you won't even look me in the eye!" Yami couldn't think of anything to say, and so a new silence filled the room. Yami kept trying to speak, but the words kept lost on the way to his mouth. He returned to the puzzle in defeat, leaving Yugi to deal with his feelings on his own. 

"Ryou, go to *sleep* and stop thinking so much-you're keeping me awake!" The only reply from across the room was of rustling sheets and a sigh. "I do *not* want to deal with your 'I'm so stupid' adolescent drama, Ryou. Go to sleep." 

Ryou made a sound that sounded something like 'Mmmuphm.' 

"Stop *whimpering*. If it *bothers* you so much, why don't you just *talk* to the midget and make up and be as disgustingly cute as you always are? Idiot." There was a silence, and then Ryou turned to look at him. "That's not a bad idea, I guess. I'll try when things have cooled off a little." He smiled. "Thanks." 

Bakura snorted and rolled over. "Will you go to sleep already?" Once Ryou's deep even breathing assuring Bakura that he was asleep, he slipped a pale hand past the waistband of his pajama bottoms. //Damn Ryou's overactive sex drive…// Bakura wasn't fooling himself. It wasn't Ryou's hormones that affected him-it was his own. //Damn Pharaoh…// The former tomb robber licked his lips and slid into his own private dream world…one where Yami waited, willing and enthusiastic. 

Yugi grabbed his backpack from the floor. "Jii-chan, I'm going to school!" 

"Have a good day!" Yugi walked out of the door rather than running like he did every morning, which told his grandfather that he was still troubled. Yugi heaved a sigh the minute his feet reached the corner and he felt his other half stir within the Puzzle. **Morning, Yami, ** Yugi said softly. The spirit didn't reply, and Yugi shouldered his bag and kept walking. He was about a block away from school when a hand clapped on his shoulder. "Mornin', Yugi." Jounouchi grinned. 

Yugi sighed heavily. "Morning." 

Jounouchi blinked. Yugi was usually so upbeat, even on school days. "Somethin' wrong?" 

"No, nothing, why?" 

The taller boy shrugged. "You don't seem like yourself." 

Yugi smiled up at his friend. "I'm okay. Come on, we're going to be late." Yugi increased his speed. "But Yugi- we're early-" Jounouchi shrugged and followed his friend. 

"Come on, Anzu, lemme see your homework!" 

Anzu covered her math. "No! You should have done it yourself!" Honda groaned and looked as pitiful as he could. Anzu was unmoved and turned to a blank page in her notebook. As Jounouchi and Yugi entered and settled into their seats, Honda turned on the smaller teen. "Yugi, lemme see your math!" Yugi, who normally would have jokingly commented that if Honda copied *his* answers the teacher would suspect something, simply handed over his notebook. Honda began copying furiously, but Anzu looked over at her friend. "Is everything okay, Yugi?" 

"Ye-yeah," Yugi said. He offered Anzu a smile. "Everything's fine." Anzu doubted it, but she said nothing. "Good morning, everyone." 

"Bakura, hey!" Jounouchi grinned at him. "Looks like you managed to get here on time for once!" Ryou smiled back indulgently. It was a well known fact that Ryou was usually at school a good half hour before he needed to be there-and that Jounouchi could be known to run in three seconds before the teacher arrived. Ryou sat in his usual seat-which was behind Yugi. Yugi suddenly stiffened and began erasing something on his desk. Ryou looked carefully uninterested and began unpacking his bag. There was a subtle yet heavy tension in the air, and the other three felt it. Well, Jounouchi and Anzu felt it. Honda was too absorbed in copying. 

During class Yugi was so aware of Ryou. There was an unrelenting sense of his presence that unsettled the small teen, causing him to chew on his pen, carefully avoid touching Ryou when they passed papers back, and avert his eyes from anyone who could put Ryou into his line of vision. He was completely aware of the small movements that Ryou made that he could see-and he was drawn to them. When the teacher left the room for a moment and the students began to speak among themselves, every word Ryou spoke tore away at Yugi a little more. 

//_ "About this afternoon."_

"It didn't happen, okay?"

"Fine. I'll see you in school." // 

Yugi looked at the white-haired boy, who was laughing softly at something Honda had just said. //It's like nothing happened for him. It's like he doesn't remember-it's not fair! It hurts to just look at him!// Yugi jumped up, slamming his hands down on the desk. The noise startled the others. "Yugi-easy! What happened?" Jounouchi asked, staring at his friend. Looking in Jounouchi's direction, but in actuality staring right at Ryou, Yugi snapped, "Nothing happened, okay?" The holder of the Sennen Puzzle felt a small sense of triumph when Ryou twitched ever so slightly. The other three exchanged glances as Yugi sat down again. Jounouchi mouthed to the others, 'What was that all about?' Anzu and Honda shrugged in unison. 

Yugi, lunch in hand, went up to the roof. No one else was up there, for which Yugi was grateful. //I haven't been up here in a long time.// He sighed and settled against the wall. 

*Yes, the last time you were here was right before we left for Duelist Kingdom, right?*

**Yami!** The former pharaoh materialized, and then solidified, next to the small teenager. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior last night, aibou." Yami sighed heavily. "It didn't really have to with you." Seeing Yugi was about to question as to what it did have to do with, Yami held up his hand. "Please, don't ask about it." Yugi nodded and opened his lunch. "Are you angry with me, aibou?" Yugi shook his head. "Have you forgiven me, then?" Yugi shrugged. Yami took this as a 'yes', and settled next to his aibou. The keeper of the Sennen Puzzle offered his other half part of a sandwich before tearing into his own half, which he accepted. Ever since Yami had gotten his memories back-along with an unexpected body of his own-he had started eating. The former pharaoh said that it was keeping his body sustained, but Yugi suspected part of it was just physical enjoyment on Yami's part. "There is still tension between you and Bakura-kun." Yugi swallowed the bite of sandwich with difficulty. "Will you…will you not speak with him?" 

"I won't say anything." said Yugi thickly. "He wants to forget about it."

"I think you're doing him a disservice, aibou. Bakura-kun is very sensitive to the feelings of others." Yugi savagely bit into his sandwich again. "Would you talk to him…if he came to you?" Yugi shrugged, mouth still full of sandwich. Yami got up and gently touched Yugi's hair. "See you later, aibou, all right?" Yugi shrugged again. Yami left. He'd hurt Yugi-maybe he could help him this way. 

"Oy, Bakura-kun." 

Ryou looked up from his lunch. "Yami-san…is there something you wanted?" 

"What bitterness is there between you and Yugi?" Ryou fidgeted with his napkin and wouldn't meet Yami's eyes. "I already know of your…tryst, so please be frank." 

"Things just…got weird." Ryou shut his lunchbox and wrapped it again. "Just one of those things." Ryou didn't really want to get into the subject with detail with Yami. "Well, I believe you should speak to him-" 

"Yugi-kun said that it didn't happen." Ryou got up from his seat. "If you'll excuse me, Yami-san, I've got to go to the library." 

*What the hell do you mean, you're going to the library? I thought you were going to talk to the runt.* 

**Not now-it's too sensitive a topic. And I don't want to talk to *him* about it, of all people.** 

*…You're a moron.* 

**Yami?** 

*Hmm?* 

Yugi shouldered his backpack. **Are you okay?** 

*Fine.* 

**…Sure?** 

Yami shook his head. *No.* 

**That makes two of us.** There was a collective sigh loud enough to be heard by the group behind them as the pair walked on. 

"Wish I could hear their conversation," Jounouchi whispered to the two brunettes on either side of him. "What did you think they're talking about?" 

"Bakura-kun." 

Honda gave her a strange look. "Why would you say that?" Anzu sighed and once again wondered how Honda had managed to live with the observational skills of a rock. "It's so *obvious*! I mean, they didn't speak to each other all day, and Yugi wouldn't even *look* at him." 

Jounouchi's eyes widened. "You don't think they-" 

"Well, it could be something like that!" 

The blonde leaned closer, one hand cupped around his mouth. "You mean, something like that-?"

"It could be that-or maybe some other thing-"

"But with *Bakura*?" 

Before Anzu could answer, Honda interrupted. "What are you guys *talking* about?" "We were thinking that Yugi and Bakura-kun could have done you-know-what." Honda shook his head. "No, I don't know what." 

"You know, *that*!" Honda still looked completely clueless. "Come on, Jounouchi knows what I'm talking about!" Honda shrugged. "Jounouchi, *you* explain!" 

"We think Yugi and Bakura had a little something." Honda raised an eyebrow. "You know-*something*?" 

"I have *no* idea what the heck you're talking about." 

Anzu sighed. "Never mind…" 

"Ryou, that is the third damn time you've called his number, listened to him say 'Hello', and hung up." 

Ryou avoided looking at his other half in the eye. "I just get nervous. What am I supposed to say?" 

"I actually really liked screwing around with you, let's do it again sometime?" Ryou blushed. "I was thinking more along the lines of 'About the other day, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable and I hope we can both get over it.'" 

"I thought you wanted to be honest with him." 

"I do!" 

Bakura snorted. "Then what's with that bullshit? You *liked* fucking him, and you would do it again, no problem. And you're not going to 'get over it', like it's a disease, so don't bother even saying that. Besides, it's not like you seduced him." Ryou sighed. "Oh, no you don't. Don't start with the 'oh-but-it's-still-my-fault' melodrama." Ryou looked annoyed, but Bakura was getting into his stride now. "Oh, what if he *hates* me? I feel so horrible because I stopped playing the virgin and fucked Yugi and now everyone's gonna hate me 'cause they'll think I'm a slut and-" A sniffle broke through Bakura's mockery. "Don't you dare. You do think that." Ryou hung his head. "Not that it's true." Ryou looked up. "You didn't even go very far with him. And it was just him. It's not like you spread your legs for five different men that day." Ryou smiled a tiny bit. Bakura rolled his eyes and reached for the remote. "Go wash your face, Ryou. Then get down here. Dinner's not going to make itself." Ryou headed for the stairs, then stopped, and turned around. "What?" 

"Thanks. You really are kind, somehow." 

"What the hell!" Ryou smiled, and ran up the stairs. 

****

Okay, there's the end of the second bit. Hope you liked it! Now, must go and study for midterms. After those are done, maybe I'll be able to write more often. 


End file.
